Jasmine
by under.that.sun
Summary: Aladdin and Magical Lamp fairy tale AU. Ace was the son of the Sultan, he really wished he wasn't. After all being a Sultan was such a bother! Political meetings, strategic meetings, arranged marriage meetings - way to many meetings! He would rather live in streets than do all of that! So he chooses exactly that. AU, SmoAce, yaoi, smut, Prince!Ace, Guard!Smoker.


**A.N. Finally a SmoAce story! Per request from Stephanie-san, enjoy everybody! ^-^**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man, smut, SmoAce, Gol D Roger is gonna be an a*s, non-magical fairy tale, probably OOC…**

**Several references for the story:**

**Jasmine – it's a specific job among the royal guards. The man who is in a position of a Jasmine is a personal body guard for the heir of the throne. Jasmine works 24 hours a day and sleeps in a room next to prince's while night guards watch the rooms. He eats in a room next to royals' and spends all of his time following the prince around and looking after him.**

**Aladdin – an ancient commitment when the current heir to the throne refuses his spot. Usually for the shame it brings to family, family head disowns that son never letting future children of that son to have a claim for the throne.**

_Jasmine_

Smoker wasn't even sure what he was doing. Like seriously, _why_ was he here? Taking up the position of Jasmine in the royal palace wasn't where he thought he would end up when he entered the royal guard. Why was he so stupid to take on the job of being prince's babysitter? Right. Bigger pay. He just needs to concentrate on the thought of a bigger pay and silently hope that prince will soon get bored of him and ask for a different Jasmine.

The white haired male silently cursed the freckled prince who once again jumped out of his window to the garden bellow. That royal was way too crazy to even be of royal blood what to talk about being _prince_… Smoker suspected that someone mixed up the babies at birth or something…

Before the prince could run away any further than he already had, the grey haired guard jumped after the prince into the garden. Right into the magnolia tree below. The tree was quite old and in consideration of that quite big. Grabbing on the branches Smoker slowed his fall ending up with just a few minor scratches which will be healed by the end of next week.

Once on the ground the guard looked around looking for the crazy prince and saw him grinning at him from the branch of a nearby tree, swaying his legs without a care. "You're doing this just to see me jumping after you, don't you?"

The air was filled with the deep laughter of the son of the Sultan. "Yep. You're the only one who ever did that. Some of the Jasmines tried to put ladders, carry ropes or simply gave up trying to chase me after I did that. Some even tried to cut down this magnolia, but father just fired them immediately. Nobody touches his garden without his permit."

Smoker sat down and leaned on the tree trunk of the said Mongolia. "Do you still have to jump from there, your majesty?"

Ace's face formed a frown. "I told you to stick all those formalities in your-…"

"My son!" The loud voice of the Sultan echoed through the garden as he came up to the two talking males. "Up to your old stunts again? Poor Jasmine Smoker has some hard time with you. Why don't you come down from that tree so we can attend that meeting with those beautiful ladies you're going to marry? Believe it or not, but one of them is named Jasmine!"

The only son of the ruler of the empire frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you old man? I'm not gonna marry for political purposes! Why can't you deal with that and leave me alone?! I'm not even ready to take the throne and you're already trying to commit me to some woman by wedding me!"

Sultan's Gol D Roger's face twisted into one of anger. "You will obey me Ace! My son or not, I will not tolerate disobedience! Back to castle! The normal way!"

Smoker noticed how Ace's eyes blazed for a moment before he turned around and started walking into the direction of the entrance to the castle. Sultan's voice pulled Smoker's attention back to the ruler. "Thank you Jasmine Smoker for looking after Ace like that. He seems to trust you and ever since you became his Jasmine he became relatively amenable. Three months! You're probably the longest lasting Jasmine after he rid of his first one at the age of five! I'm impressed Jasmine Smoker, now back to guarding my son, I do pay you for that."

"Yes, your majesty."

Smoker bowed to the ruler of his country and quickly followed Ace inside. The white haired solider had a bad feeling that the freckled youth was up to something. And being as mad as he seemed to be that 'something' might be stupid and/or reckless.

Walking into the prince's room Smoker saw the former opening a chest and throwing all of its insides into a camel skin bag. "Whatever you're doing brat, it's not worth it. You're just gonna make your father madder and there will be even more shouting. Just sulk in your room or something, if you'rr nice enough maybe I will even let you to run away into town." Seeing that Ace was focusing his attention on him Smoker slightly smiled. "Now put that bag away and think rationally."

The grin that appeared on Ace's face was more sad than cheerful and suppressed emotions of hurt, betrayal and discomfort leaked into it. "It's not doing something rash, I've been thinking of doing this for some time. After this I will be off your grey hair old man, I promise."

The grey haired male narrowed his eyes. "I would rather have you in my hair then mopping around the castle and being in your father's hair."

Ace passed his body guard with a small smirk which still looked way too sad to the usual Ace. "Don't worry about that either."

With those words the prince left the room leaving the guard even more suspicious then he was before, all of this really didn't sound nice…

When the Jasmine reached the throne hall whatever Ace had been planned on doing had already started because the Sultan looked furious in his throne and Ace was standing in a mocking position, his voice dripping with anger. "Have you become deaf by now too, oh dear father? I said that I'm committing Aladdin! If your old mind has forgotten what it is then let me remind you! I'm refusing my spot as your heir! I'm letting the next in line – my cousin Sabo – to be the future Sultan! I've never waned this life, never was suitable for all that political crap and I'm definitely not ready to marry!"

Ace shook his head, his body still radiating furry. "So I'm leaving! I will better live in streets then here in this blasted castle!"

With these words the prince turned on his heels and stomped out of the throne room. Smoker looked up on the throne where a shocked Sultan sat. "He really doesn't wish for this life…" The ruler looked down at the former prince's Jasmine. "He's still my son, your job is still on, protect him."

Smoker nodded. "I will take him into my home your highness, he will see the life of a commoner and won't be so feisty anymore, maybe he will even rethink about committing Aladdin."

Sultan nodded, looking completely lost in his thoughts. "You can go now."

The white haired solider bowed and quickly walked out of the hall trying to figure out where he will be able to find the idiotic prince.

(Line, I'm a line, see – a liiiiiiiiiiiiiine!)

Smoker found the freckled youth in the ruins of an old house near the city wall. He was sitting on the remains of a fallen wall and looking down into the busy city while the sun quietly rolled under horizon.

Sitting down next to him Smoker quietly spoke. "Surprisingly your father didn't keep up with tradition and didn't disown you. Maybe he was too shocked, but if those weren't his first words I believe there's still some hope in mending your relationship."

"I'm not coming back to be the heir of Sultan."

Smoker sighed, the brat was hopeless. "I'm not saying that you should or that you must. I'm just saying that maybe after both of you chill out, you will be able to go back to being father and son once again."

The freckled youth just glanced at the guard and shrugged. "I'm fine without him."

Silently in his head Smoker wanted to say that maybe his father wasn't, but kept himself from that. "You can stay with me."

Ace scoffed without even looking at the bulkier male. "If my father put you up with this so you would convince me to go back, you're gonna fail."

"He didn't put me up with this. I suggested taking you in on my own accord. He agreed as he wanted someone from his trustable soliders to look after you. An heir or not you're still his son, meaning still valuable for bandits. Besides I doubt you want to stay in streets at night."

"Fine, but when you get tired of me remember that you were the one to suggest this."

The royal guard stood up and brushed off the dirt from his uniform. "C'mon brat. It's almost dark."

Ace stood up and throwing one last look at the view bellow followed his favorite Jasmine wherever he was leading him.

(Yes, yes, another line, live with it…)

"Big brother!"

A medium high normally built dark haired teenager hung herself on Smoker's neck and hugged him fiercely. "Get off me brat." Was grumbling guard's answer.

Suddenly the room was entered by another female, she was older than the first one and her hair was more of a dark blue color. "Oh! Big brother! You're home! What a surprise!" She tilted her head looking over Ace and his simple brown cloak which covered his expensive material clothing.

Smoker kicked off his shoes and started taking off his weapons putting them into an empty basket near the door. "His name is Ace. He will be staying here until he's less of a brat and is ready to come in terms with his father. Sultan asked me to look after him as he's a son of his dear friend. Don't worry," He looked up at his two younger sisters. "He won't boss you around or anything." The white haired male glared at the prince. "He doesn't have a right for that, and he won't be too much of a nuisance, right Ace?"

The freckled youth just stuck his tongue out at his bodyguard. "Don't worry ladies, if I'm gonna be a nuisance for anyone it's gonna be your brother. He is paid to look after me so I'm gonna make sure that he earns his bread."

Smoker rolled his eyes and pushed his way through his gobsmacked sisters into the kitchen. Ace winked at them and followed his guard leaving the two sisters to bring their wits back together. Never had they seen anyone talk with someone of a royal blood like that, and it was their _brother_! The guy who looked at his job really seriously and obeyed all rules talked to a royal like they were old friends!

The two dark haired sisters looked at each other with surprise clearly written all over their faces. This was definitely unusual for their brother, and they were going to find out what stimulated it.

"Tashigi, Kuina! Are you coming? There won't be anything left with this brat's appetite!"

Sisters rushed into the kitchen where they were going to eat dinner as their brother came back and interrupted them. There they saw Ace curled up on a chair next to their brother's leaving two empty seats opposite them. The table was set up and the food was already in plates, waiting to be dug in.

The whole view looked kind of homely and for the first time in a long, long time the house didn't feel lonely for the two girls.

After a quick dinner Smoker led Ace up to his bedroom as they didn't have a guest room and the couch in the main room wouldn't have suited the prince and he would rather sleep in it and let the freckled royal have his bed.

Looking over the room Ace took notice of the double bed and the fairly big size of the room. "This is a rather nice room."

Smoker smiled sadly from the door frame where he was leaning on the wall. "Yes, this was my parents' room, I took it over after they passed away from a disease."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." For a moment Ace stared at the bed, then frowned and turned at the white haired male. "If you're giving me your room, where are you gonna sleep?"

White haired man shrugged. "Couch in the living room."

Ace glanced at bed and then looked at Smoker. "I feel like I'm kicking you out of your own home, this bed is for two people, so two people are gonna sleep in it. Or are you afraid you will cuddle me to death in your sleep?"

The freckled youth smirked as a frown passed over the guard's face. "I don't do cuddling, so don't worry."

Ace only laughed and flopped on the bed without a care. "I don't really have many spare clothes, so you will have to lend me some of your clothes until we buy some for me."

Smoker rolled his eyes and went to the wicker closet and started going through clothing in it, occasionally throwing some of them on bed. From the two pairs of sleeping clothes Ace took the sand colored one. "Where can I find bathroom?"

The guard snorted. "There isn't a bathroom here. The toilet is that booth outside." He showed through the window at a small wooden booth with a hook locked door. "And next to it there is a well through which you can take water to wash yourself." Smoker took something else from the closet and threw it at prince. "Here's a towel, I think you know how to wash yourself?"

Ace's cheeks reddened a little as he looked through the window into the little inner yard in which stood the two previously mentioned objects also a little garden with vegetables growing in it and even several fruit trees. "Um, I have to wash in the open?"

White haired male rolled his eyes. "Yes little prince, you don't need to be nude to wash yourself and my sisters know better than to peek at you while you wash yourself. So go, wash yourself."

Ace pouted and started walking towards the door. "Will _you_ peek?"

Smoker gave Ace a long once over and snorted. "You're too young for me to even consider that."

With his cheeks blazing red Ace ducked out of the room leaving Smoker to quietly chuckle under his breath.

When Smoker himself finally came back after washing he found Ace already curled up deep under the blanket, facing the wall. His breaths were slow and he didn't seem to twitch at all, so after a final glance that he was fine, Smoker laid down next to him, turning his back to the prince and finally letting the sleep take over his body.

(It's a line, c'mon, drop it and walk over it…)

When Ace woke up and felt a pair of strong muscled arms wrapped up around him he immediately felt warm and safe. But as the last bits of drowsiness left his mind he immediately felt very aware of those arms. Because those heavenly warm, strong, muscled arms could belong only to one person – Smoker.

Silently opening his eyes Ace evaluated the situation. His back was slightly pressed into a strong muscled chest and was being hugged from behind. The prince slowly sat up taking off the arms of his guard from himself, but regretting to be doing such action greatly, those arms were so comforting he was very tempted to stay in them and once Smoker woke up blame it all on him…

But then the guard would really start sleeping on the couch and a moment like this would never happen again… So for a better future Ace quickly climbed to other side of the white haired male and laid down with his back turned at Smoker.

What prince didn't think about was that now he laid in the side Smoker fell asleep and that the guard will notice something amiss right away. But Ace never shined as a strategist, so he fell into drowsy sleep content with himself for thinking such a smart way out of that problem.

When Smoker woke up he immediately took noticed of the slowly cooling still slightly warm spot next too himself. He opened his eyes and slowly took notice that the side of the room he's seeing is not the same he saw as falling asleep.

Slowly his memories of night came to him. Ace had pretty violent nightmare and to calm him down Smoker did the same thing he used to do when Tashigi used to have nightmares – he hugged the prince close to his chest and soothed him until he stopped kicking and whimpering.

The fact that he woke up at Ace's side of bed, with slowly cooling spot next to him and a back next to his led to one conclusion: Ace woke up and for some reason instead of teasing about cuddling, freaking out or ignoring he chose to change sides and act like nothing happened, why?

_He probably doesn't remember being hugged as he never woke up from his nightmare, so it's doubtful he got embarrassed of that…_ thought Smoker as he inspected his arms. Why was he feeling this sudden feeling of loss, this longing to hold someone in these arms? His arms were meant to protect, and suddenly Smoker wanted to protect not because it was his job, but for selfish reasons – because he wanted to protect someone he cared about…

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Smoker tried to push this feeling deeper to his chest. Every day it grew, he just hoped that by the time it will become too painful to bare he there won't be anyone around to notice his breakdown as he realized he had no one beside his sisters to protect… and even they will leave this house soon…

Smoker banished those thoughts out of his head as he sat up rubbing his eyes and acting like he just woke up. If the prince wanted to forget being held then this lowly servant won't remind the said dear prince…

The next week went through flash. They went shopping, Ace learned of the daily life of Smoker's sisters, the daily chores, the never ending routine… He himself had the honor of trying those chores himself (of course he was the one to suggest helping). Ace tasted the life of a commoner. And surprisingly he enjoyed it quite a lot. He loved to be busy, he loved how easy it all was compared to politics, he loved how fun it was once you got used to it, he loved it that every single morning he would wake up in Smoker's arms.

Of course he would always slip out of them before the white haired man woke up, but he still enjoyed it greatly even if it were several seconds of it. But every morning after waking up he found it harder and harder not to stay in those arms, not to say 'The heck with it?' and stay in that warm embrace. Not to turn around and cuddle in that strong chest and take a breath of the spicy smoke smelling man.

Ace was quite surprised to find that Smoker smoked quite a lot once not on duty. Well officially not on duty. In the castle no one except its residents' were allowed to smoke, so Ace have never seen his Jasmine smoke.

He had a cigar between his teeth almost on every free moment he didn't spend on doing something. It seemed… it almost seemed like the grey haired man wanted to distract his lips from something else by smoking… That thought caused a great deal of confusion to the freckled prince, a little fake hope too…

Meanwhile Smoker felt like he was losing his mind.

Every waking second he spent on thinking about Ace. Waking up with the cooling spot next to him, during breakfast, daily chores, while watching him mess around with his sisters, when he caught the youth staring at him.

The feeling of emptiness had slowly evolved into one of want. Want for the brunet male. Want to wake up with him still in his arms, want to hold him close to his chest and for one day not to let him leave his embrace. Want to make him sit in his lap and maybe even feed the little imp, want to bury his hands in those messy locks, want to look in those brown eyes from close. Want to press their lips together and claim that inexperienced mouth for himself.

He was afraid of those wants, afraid that soon he won't be able to keep himself in place, afraid that one of these days the confused glance Ace kept sending him will turn him on so much he will claim the little prince there and then. He was afraid that he was slowly going out of his mind because of those unfulfilled urges…

The whole mess wasn't as invisible as the two males believed it was.

For the two sisters it was so freaking obvious that they just wanted to lock the two idiots in one room and wait till they cool down, in a, ehem, physical way… the sexual tension was so obvious between the two it could almost be seen in the air when their eyes met. They were particularly striping each other with their eyes when the other wasn't looking.

They knew it was bad. The guy was someone of royal blood, but nothing would happen if they slept together, right? They were both guys so no unfortunate consequences would follow. The freckled youth either way will probably go back to the castle soon and their brother will go back to whatever job he will get then. It wasn't uncommon for royals to have flics with the citizens from time to time… They both wanted it, so why they didn't take the chance while they still could?

Right.

They were men.

And it was proved ages ago that they were quite dumb.

But the two black haired sisters were ready to help their big brother to grace that royal's bed, or well in this case for that royal to grace his bed… though they already slept in one bed… alright then, to push their work relationship to another level. Yes, that sounded acceptable.

(This line defines one kind of text from another…)

Funny enough no one needed to meddle, neither of them lost control, nothing tangible pushed them towards each other screaming 'Kiss!'

Mother Nature herself gave them a chance.

How? Well, by changing weather of course.

By the end of the second week in a night between Saturday and Sunday a big rain cloud flew over the capital city. Covering up the sky and not letting the bright sun shine through thick clouds - making the light dim. Ace was so used to have morning sun wake him up, that when he woke up like always and saw that it's dark he simply turned around, buried his head into Smoker's chest, snuggled into it a bit and fell back to sleep.

A real comedy if you asked anybody.

When some time later Smoker started waking up from his sleepy slumber and felt the warm body still close to him, nose sticking into his chest, warm breath tickling him, he couldn't believe that it was _really_ happening. Ace was still there, for one reason or another the freckled prince had stayed in his arms.

The last remaining bits of his self-control were blown away by invisible wind and carried far, far away into unreachable land. Lust greeted him instead. The same old lust he had hidden deep inside of himself was up in front and ready to go wild.

Without much thinking Smoker leant down and started trailing kisses through Ace face, down his neck towards the small spot of chest that wasn't covered in night robe.

**Smut! **

Feeling the light butterfly kisses going through his body the young prince started waking up. When he felt a hand close to the edge of his robe, but feeling it hesitating instead of going beneath it was all he needed to encourage it. Giving a slight moan and opening his eyes Ace looked straight into the grey haired man's eyes and at that moment he was lost.

He lost himself in the suppressed desire oh, that heavenly touch, those lips climbing up his neck closer and closer to his lips. That warm feeling of other's lips on his own, the taste of spicy cigars and something else, not quite determinable, the wet slick muscle entering a space no other such muscle had entered before. He was so, so lost he wasn't sure what to do, how to respond to those touches so the bigger male wouldn't stop, so they would go further deeper, wouldn't stop at any point. He wanted it all and he wanted it now.

Suddenly Ace started kissing back eagerly, wrapping his arms around the neck of the white haired male, thrusting his hips up, brushing his waking erection against Smoker's half hard cock.

Smoker knew he won't be able to stop himself anymore. Ace had responded so eagerly, without any hesitation or fear that the only road Smoker now saw was forward and that road didn't have any stops, he only could go faster.

Suddenly getting the urge to touch, more skin contact, to touch those muscles, to brush his fingers through them, to taste them, to bite them, Ace slid his hands under the guard's robe slowly pulling it up until it was high enough and the only thing he needed to throw it off was for Smoker to detach his lips from his neck. Feeling the other's need the older male quickly finished taking off the robe in the meantime throwing off Ace's too.

Skin met skin creating hot friction and oh, so needed contact between them heating up their want even more than before. Hand moves became frantic, mapping each other's bodies like they wouldn't get another time for this. And who knew? Maybe they won't?

Leaving thinking in some unreachable place the two males simply devoured every feeling, every touch and smell – placing them into their memories.

Abruptly their frantic moves stopped as Smoker's hands getting a will of their own, went under the edge of the royal's trousers. Grey eyes met deep brown and with tiny, almost invisible nod it started all again.

Only this time it wasn't frantic, it wasn't rushed, every move was calculated and anticipated. Slowly bringing the thin fabric pants down Smoker ghostly touched Ace's now full erection. Ace didn't fall behind sliding his hand into Smoker's pants and carefully caressing the leaking cock in there making Smoker stop as he held his breath.

All it took for Smoker to shove three fingers in prince's mouth was a slight squeeze the said prince gave to his cock. Ace sucked the fingers, coating them in saliva while the white haired male slid his own pants from his delicious torso. Feeling fidgety and with that anticipation feeling settling down in the pit of his stomach Ace let go of the blasted fingers. "Move ahead."

Not caring about his own hoarse voice, the flick of fire that flashed through Smoker's eyes or the small shudder his voice created for the other male Ace waited for what was coming.

When a warm something slowly made its way into his insides all that left for Ace was to gasp. He wasn't ready for the feeling of discomfort that finger brought with him. But to forget all of that it took Smoker just to move his finger. The freckled youth suddenly felt full, but not enough, there had to be more, he wanted more…

Suddenly he was distracted by a pair of fingers twisting his hard nipple making him moan and not even notice as second finger joined the first one. Only when the scissoring begun did he understood that the fullness was bigger, more pleasurable, but still not enough, still too small.

His abused nipple was released and godly lips descended upon his body. Biting, nipping, sucking and marking his body in every possible way, claiming it, worshiping it with those lips and teeth. Before he knew it, something bigger, much bigger was slowly thrusting into his entrance.

Ace's eyes widened and as his eyes met Smoker's he relaxed, waiting for his muscles to adjust to the size of something much bigger than three fingers… The freckled youth wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist too afraid to speak and ruin the magical moment that seemed to connect them ever since waking up Ace simply wiggled his hips showing he was ready for more.

And then it started.

Thrusting in and out their bodies connected at an uncalculated order giving pleasure for both parties, making them forget everything except each other and the chain of thrusting.

Grunting loudly as he finally hit the magical spot Smoker started aiming only at it. Load moans mixed with groans echoed through the room and Ace just couldn't get enough. "Harder… faster!"

And so Smoker did. Fastening up his pace, using more force he slammed himself deeper and harder into the young body beneath himself earning even louder moans, ever deeper groans.

When the two of them finally started seeing an end in their constant body connection, when the cup of pleasure was finally overfilled their movements became even more frantic, even faster, even harder... Grabbing into the last moments of that pleasure both of them came one after another.

Collapsing in a heap of limbs and sweaty body parts, breathing unevenly their lips found each other and connected in one sloppy kiss which left them almost as satisfied as the recent love making…

**End of smut!**

(Yes, this line is just gonna end here, hahahaha…)

It took another week for Ace to came into agreement with himself and finally visit his father. Surprisingly for him his father was really glad to see him.

"Ace! You're really here! I must admit that the castle is rather boring without you getting in trouble or causing mischief…" The Sultan gained somewhat hopeful expression. "Have you though everything over? Are you coming back?"

"No, I really don't want to be Sultan, I was serious when I said I was committing Aladdin…" The freckled prince looked away from his father waiting for his father to start shouting, it never came.

"You really won't be changing your mind?" Not daring to look at the disappointed face of his father Ace didn't turn back and only shook his head. "Alright." Not expecting such an answer the now ex-prince turned at the Sultan with clear surprise showing on his face. "I had three weeks to come in terms with the idea that my son won't be following my footsteps. Can't really blame you… you're a wild soul, politics and meetings would have probably driven you to your grave sooner…"

The Sultan stopped under the same Mongolia tree that stood under prince's personal suite. "The question raising now is what will you do with a free future?"

If Roger wouldn't have looked at his son's face, if he hadn't looked for any signs he would have probably missed the quick reddening of Ace's cheeks or would have written it off as nothing, but that was exactly what he waited for. "So who is she?"

The sudden question completely threw Ace a curve. His cheeks reddened as he looked down. "Can we just keep me a bachelor and the theme is over?"

The Sultan chuckled. "You know if she's a nice citizen and after meeting her I might let you marry a commoner."

The redness completely disappeared of freckled male's face and a small a little hurt snort left his lips. "Can't we just leave me as a bachelor?"

Roger elbowed his son playfully a little worried about his son's love choice but still ready to convince his son to let him meet her, maybe she was a nice little lady? "Oh come on son, she can't be that bad can she? I doubt she's a criminal you have better taste than that, what do you have to worry abou-…" Sultan's voice died down as he suddenly figured out why his son didn't want to meet his beloved. "Oh gods, It's a man isn't it?"

The only answer was a small nod, but that was all it took for the Sultan's biggest fear come true – he won't be having any cute grandchildren around to spoil!

"Well that complicates things."

Ace snorted. "Really? Haven't noticed when I fell for him."

The ruler rubbed his forehead. "Does he at least return your feelings?"

The dreamy, happy smile that appeared on his son's lips told Roger it all. "Full force and then some more… He spoils me in a way only he can…"

"Are you going to stay with him?"

A smirk with a hint of secret appeared on Ace's lips. "It depends. What would you do if I came back?"

Roger. "Gave you some sort of job, maybe public relations? You could accept commoners, listen to their problems and suggest the best possible solution. It's actually part of Sultan's duties, but now I can only make time for it once a month and the lines become huge, I can't possibly talk with them all. Instead I will make it a separate duty. What do you say?"

Ace thought over the answer, but soon smiled at his father. "Sure, sounds cool. Say…" His voice trailed off. "What will you do with my Jasmine?"

Roger shrugged. "He's your favorite and you will still need a body guard, you can take him. I think Sabo has his own personal bodyguard who he will make his Jasmine." The sheer force of happiness that appeared in Ace's eyes suddenly made everything click in Sultan's head, after all he was quite smart. His boy had fallen for the man that was guarding him every day, staying with him through everything he did, his constant companion, friend. Living with him probably brought them even closer…

In the end he could only blame himself for the future lack of grandchildren. He should have foreseen this future when Ace didn't kick out Smoker after the first month, his brat had clearly became fond of the white haired male… and the whole sticking together through hardships thing brought them to the current relationship.

He will watch them – Roger decided – he will watch them and will make sure that it wasn't only one side love from his boy's side. And if that guard was faking it then gods help him, he won't run away from execution…

**A.N. It's freaking five thousand a half words of **_**only**_** this story. This wasn't what I intended to write! This was supposed to be short one shot. Now look at it! – has a decent plot, nice story line, nice amount of smut and if you ask nicely even a sequel!**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile about what should I write next – help me decide!**

**Thank you for reading! :}**


End file.
